


The Morning After

by crazedgingr666



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Implied drinking, Spencer is so dang cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedgingr666/pseuds/crazedgingr666
Summary: Waking up hung over is something I'm used to. Even waking up in a stranger's bed isn't all that unfamiliar. But, Spencer's? Now that's new.





	The Morning After

I groan and pull the pillow out from under my head only to smash it over my ears. The throbbing in my skull is only getting worse with the shower running.

"Damnit, Penny! Take a bath or something!" I shout, immediately regretting making the noise but satisfied when the shower turns off.

"Sorry, sorry. I thought you were still sleeping," a voice calls out from the bathroom. A voice that is definitely not Penelope's.

I crack open a hesitant eye to find that I'm not in my own bed, nor am I in my own apartment. The walls are a deep green shade mixed with the multitude of leather furniture visible from the bedroom door into the living room. I can see a large bookshelf stuffed with books on the wall opposite me and another smaller one at my fingertips. The heavy curtains are pulled closed, but I can see the sun shining onto the hardwood floor in the living room.

I sit up and back against the pillows of the unfamiliar bed. I run my fingers over the blankets and pull them up to my nose. The smell is of old books, soap, and something else that I can't quite place. Something that doesn't have a name but is comforting and sweet.

A door opens to my left and I jump. "Did I wake you?" the same voice asks, dripping with concern.

"Uh…" My mind goes blank as I stare, wide-eyed and slack-mouthed. Spencer stands before me, a gray t-shirt clinging to his damp frame and a pair of blue plaid boxers hanging on his hips. He runs a towel over his hair then slings it over his neck. "I think the shower did…" I finally reply, snapping out of my haze.

A small smile dances onto his face and he walks toward me, sitting down on the bed. "You don't remember, do you?"

My eyes snap to his, fear gripping my stomach. "Remember what?"

Spencer heaves a sigh. "You went out with Garcia, JJ, and Emily last night. They called me around ten o'clock to meet you guys down at the club, but when I got there, I could only find you."

I groan, already piecing together what the girls had done. "They set us up."

Spencer nods and continues. "You were really drunk and kept talking about…about how much you liked me," he says with a light blush pooling on his cheeks. "You kept trying to kiss me and to get me to…touch…you."

"God, I'm so sorry. I should've known what they were doing when they kept shoving shots in my face," I grumble.

"Don't be too mad at them. It was…kind of nice," Spencer murmured, touching my hand and smiling softly.

I looked at him quizzically. "Nice to be hit on by a drunk girl?"

"No. Nice to know that you liked me, too," he breathes, his gaze shifting to our fingers as he entwined them together.

"Too?" He nods again and a deeper blush unfolds. Then, realization hits. "Did we, uh…act on these feelings?"

Spencer's eyes shot up to mine. "You mean, sex? You tried, but I didn't let it go very far. You were still drunk, so I made you drink lots of water and made you something small to eat before you passed out on the bed."

"Right. Thanks."

Silence falls between us. The warmth from Spencer's hand in mine radiates up my arm as his words hang in the air. A low heat begins crawling onto my face and Spencer's hand travels up the length of my arm to rest on my neck. "I know this might not be the right time to ask, but I don't think I'll ever get the courage to do it again. I can't forget what you said last night. I know that you were drunk and it wasn't really you, but that doesn't change this warmth that's been building inside me since you said it. So, would you want to go out…with me?"

I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smile. "I'd love to."

"Great! That's great!" he cries. I can feel the pull of his fingers on my neck and the hesitation skating circles in his soft brown eyes.

"Can I take a shower?" I blurt out. Spencer scrunches his eyebrows together and withdraws a bit from me.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Go ahead."

"Can you show me how to use it?" I ask, a devious idea rolling into my mind.

"Just turn the knob to the setting you want. There are towels behind the door. I'll get you some clothes and lay them out on the bed for when you get out." Spencer begins to stand when I grab his wrist.

"I don't need clothes."

Spencer stares at my fingers, confusion written all over his face. "You don't?"

"You can get them for me after."

"After?" One eyebrow raises as I climb up onto my knees.

"Come with me," I purr in his ear.

"But I just took- oh." His eyes go wide when my proposition finally hits him. "Ar-Are you sure?" he stutters when my teeth find their way to his earlobe. A light gasp escapes his lips when I nibble at the sensitive flesh and I can feel his hands ghosting over my waist.

I climb off the bed and gently disentangle myself from him. I walk backwards toward the bathroom door I saw him emerge from just moments ago and curl my finger in a "come here" motion. Spencer's Adam's apple bobs up and down and he shuffles forward, closing the door behind him and wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

**Author's Note:**

> On the original post from FanFiction, a few people asked for a sequel to this fic. It's been like 3 years since I first posted it, so who knows if that's going to be a thing. But let me know if that's something you'd want to see! I'm willing to bet most of you Thirsty People are down for...getting down. :D Huh? :D Yeah? :D Puns? :D
> 
>  
> 
> Okay bye <3


End file.
